


Fading out

by CharonKatharsis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: Fill for the following prompt:"(...) Viserys still suffers from the insanity that plagued his family, but is not inherently cruel or sadistic. His schizophrenia or delusions get worse as he grows older, compounded by high stress, anxiety and depression as he is pressured to raise his sister in poverty, survive assassinations, and one day reclaim the throne. He becomes less and less capable of fulfilling the family legacy, and in moments of lucidity, is tragically aware of it. Daenerys eventually has to become the responsible one and take care of him, but is helpless as he succumbs to the madness.(http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/22515.html?thread=16558579#t16558579)"





	Fading out

„Dany... I can see it, the dragon, he’s close...,“ Viserys muttered to himself, staring into the flame of their campfire. There was something unbelievably sad about the way he put forth his hand to touch the flames and held it even though his skin was starting to burn. Quickly Daenerys rose and pulled his arm back to prevent more damage. „It burns so bright.“ Viserys choked out, his gaze still fixating the flames. There was sweat on his brow and a different kind of wetness escaping from his eyes.

„The dragons will be reborn, my brother.“ Daenerys tried her best to put the certainty Viserys needed into her voice but she failed with a crack in her voice giving away her inner turmoil. „And it will rule again. I promise.“

Visery’s breath gained momentum and his sister grabbed his hand, careful not to touch the singed fingers. „The dragon has three heads. It has to.“

„We will find the third one in time. For now it is you and me.“ And a whole khalasar waiting outside her tent with its khal on a raid. „And soon my son.“

„That makes two. I cannot be... the gods flip a coin, they say, Dany, they robbed me of everything.“ He started to sob and Daenerys did not know what to do. It had started slow enough for her not to notice in the beginning since she was used to her brother’s mood swings. But these days her brother wasn’t himself most of the time. And the cruellest part was that in his few moments of clarity he knew. „They made me mad... I’m mad... cannot be king... you cannot be my queen...“

„We will rule.“ Daenerys told him. No matter what happened, Viserys was her brother and she wouldn’t leave him behind or end his life, no matter what Khal Drogo and his khalasar expected of her. “There will be a cure and you will become king on the throne of our ancestors.”

It was a lie and had Viserys not started to drift away again, he would have noticed. But he did not as he gently caressed his burnt hand as if it wasn’t a part of him. “Do you remember, Dany? The great hall and the dragons watching over us... everything so rich and green and beautiful...”

“Our home,” Daenerys answered even though to her it was a foreign land. But while this foreign land would soon turn into their rightful kingdom once again, her brother was slowly fading away.

She just hoped enough of him would be left when they reached home.


End file.
